


A Piece of Me

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landry mentioned that his parents were going out of town for a long weekend to attend the wedding of his mother's favorite cousin in the hopes that it would lead to quality time with Tyra. In fact, he even went to so far as to clean his room -- just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote in 2007 shortly after S1 of FNL ended, and for some reason I never posted it. I found it tucked in an old notebook and decided oh, why not? If I had to set it somewhere in the chronology of the Tim/Landry stuff I've written, it comes between [Shooting Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/48836) and [The Promise of a Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/48862).

Landry mentioned that his parents were going out of town for a long weekend to attend the wedding of his mother's favorite cousin in the hopes that it would lead to quality time with Tyra. In fact, he even went to so far as to clean his room -- just in case.

Of course, to quote the immortal words of John Lennon, "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans."

Friday night rolled around and Matt showed up, minus Julie, who was over at Grandma Saracen's with Lois and Tyra having some sort of no boys allowed girls night.

Fifteen minutes after they called for pizza and threw Army of Darkness in the DVD player Tim Riggins banged on the screen door and let himself (and a six pack) in. "Hey Lando, hey Seven. Thought I'd drop by and see how it's hanging. Army of Darkness. Cool." He flopped down on the couch hard enough to make the frame squeak and took three beers out of the rings.

National wasn't Landry's favorite brand, but they were still fresh enough from the cooler that sweat beaded on them and ran down the sides. Matt glared at both of them as he quickly put coasters under the cans. Grandma Saracen was finicky about that.

He and Matt nursed their single cans, but true to form, Tim downed the rest of the six pack and all but licked the grease from the pizza box after devouring the last scrap of cheese.

When Landry put the DVD back in the case he wondered if he should give Matt the keys to his car (it's not like Landry had anything planned for tomorrow) or drive Matt home and hope that Tim was sober enough to drive when he came back, but after a few moments of weird strained silence, the clock chimed midnight and Matt said that since it was a nice night out, he was going to walk home.

Tim stood in the doorway next to Landry and together they watched Matt cut across the yard and head around the corner. Landry noticed that Tim had a sort of peculiar smile on his face. "Man," Tim said, sliding his hand across Landry's shoulder and up and around the back of his neck, pulling him in, "I thought he would _never_ leave." He gave Landry a hot, wet kiss.

Tim tasted like beer and pizza and even though Landry's rational mind gave a hearty sigh about Tim's drinking and also said something about Tyra and um, girls, okay? Below the belt it was a different story. Landry went from nothing to full on stiffy in under two seconds, and he kissed Tim back, hard. Tim seemed like a good kisser (not that Landry's had a lot of experience) and something about the way Tim's arms clenched tight and the way he sighed when they broke for air made Landry think that he might be doing a good job kissing back.

Another voice started chattering away in Landry's mind. It liked the fact that Tim wanted _him_. It's _Friday_ night and, well, guys like Tim, they had choices. Lots and lots of choices. And Tim chose him, Landry the brainiac. Only, Landry didn't think that Tim wanted him for his brains. It felt great to have some confirmation that he was, well, attractive for reasons that had nothing to do with having a beautiful mind.

"Bed?" Tim asked the next time they broke for air. His hands had been swimming up under Landry's shirt and ... Landry kind of liked the fact that Tim didn't assume, he _asked_.

But, it was a little weird, too. The idea of _going to bed_ ... because it wasn't like Landry's folks were going to walk through the door and catch them on the couch. But if Tim wanted to bump and grind on Landry's bed, who was he to say no?

They kissed most the the way down the hall to Landry's room, and when they got there, Landry sat down and moved to shuck his shirt -- for some reason their shirts ended up off most times when they did this, even though it wasn't necessary -- but Tim sat down next to Landry and took off his boots before shucking his shirt and standing and dropping his jeans, revealing a wash grey set of boxers.

It took a moment for the implications of that to sink in.

They'd never actually gotten naked together.

And now? Tim was 90% there.

Tim meant to spend the night.

In bed.

With him.

Having sex.

All night long.

Landry boggled as his mind put the pieces together. It must have showed on his face because Tim looked at him, gave that crooked half-grin of his and said, "What?"

Landry felt his mouth open and shut a few times, but nothing came out. His mind just could not assemble the words.

Tim snorted with amusement. "Well?"

That snapped Landry back into action. He fumbled at the buckle of his jeans only to remember that he had his favorite combat boots on, they needed to come off and ... he'd never been naked with another person. Not even the doctor, and this was nothing like that. At least his dark blue Fruit of the Looms didn't show wear and tear quite the way that Tim's did.

It started the way it usually did. Kissing and a mutual hand job, only, this time, Landry felt all of Tim pressed up against him, could see all of Tim and ... it didn't feel strange, like he worried it might. For round two, Landry pushed Tim down on the mattress and gave him a blow job. Of course, getting Tim to speak and give any kind of detail was iffy at the best of times, but Landry jaw was aching by the time Tim pulled his head away and said "Landry!" in a weird, strangled kind of voice, felt a kind of pride at _finally_ getting it right, because Tim did this for him and it was _amazing_. Landry always felt a little bad about not being able to return the favor, about being asked to stop the last few times he tried because of "teeth!" Tim didn't blow him in return but pulled Landry up as soon as he finished, and clenched his hands around Landry's ass as Landry humped against him until he shot and then sagged against Tim, panting and giggling with the sheer joy of it.

They fell asleep like that, a happy sweaty heap, and woke two more times, handjobs and grinding before drifting back to sleep. A part of Landry's brain commented on the fact that he's a mess and he's going to have to strip the bed and wash the sheets, but he told it to shut up. And, for once, it did.

The feeling of being watched woke Landry up early the next morning. Tim had his jeans half way up and a kind of happy, muzzy expression on his face as his eyes roved across Landry's body. He blushed a little when their eyes locked.

Landry stretched and smiled a little. Words were normally his best tools, but even he knew that sometimes, silence was best. He crooked a finger. Tim snickered and shoved his jeans and boxers back down.

Landry licked and nipped his way down Tim's washboard abs and teased his tongue along in lazy zig-zags between the crests of Tim's hip bones and Tim's whisper-hissed, "Jesus, _please_ Landry" provided a huge stroke to his ego. And this time, freed from the need to _get it right_, Landry enjoyed giving the blow job, too.

They finished with Landry astride Tim's hips, jerking off, because Tim said he wanted to watch.

And then Tim wiped himself clean with the sheet, got dressed for real this time, and went home.

On Monday at school, they didn't say anything. Just looked at each other.

But Landry knew something now. Saw it in flash in those hazel eyes.

Tim loved him.

No, he didn't think that Tim was _in love_ with him. Tim Riggins was in love with somebody else and had been for a very long time.

But, given what Landry had learned about Tim in these past months, he knew that Tim had plenty of teammates, plenty of acquaintances, plenty of girls he fucked.

But _friends_?

Real friends that you shared the secret pieces of yourself with, and they still liked you anyway? (Even if they did bust your chops a bit about some of the dorkiness?)

The list of people that Tim made a place for in his heart was a short one.

And Landry was on it.


End file.
